


Moonlight

by Tearsforthefallen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Flynn's POV, Late at Night, S1, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsforthefallen/pseuds/Tearsforthefallen
Summary: Lucy gets separated from Wyatt and Rufus. She ends up alone in an abandoned warehouse with Flynn.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Moonlight

The warehouse is old and dusty. Moonlight shines through the windows at the far end of the wall. They’re alone. He had made sure of that. It wasn’t easy but Flynn had managed to separate Lucy from Wyatt. He watches her stumble around, looking for her friends. Her dress is a rich burgundy colour and leaves little to be imagined. She stops and stands in a shaft of moonlight, which only makes her even more beautiful. Something that shouldn't be possible but is. Gunshots can be heard in the distance but other than that, it’s deathly quiet. He steps out of his hiding spot in the shadows.

“Hello Lucy.” He puts himself into character. He can’t screw this up. It may be his last chance.

She spins around to face him. “Flynn.” Her hand disappears behind her back where, no doubt, a gun is hidden.

Flynn puts his hands up in surrender. “I’m unarmed. I just want to talk.”

Her demeanor changes when he says that. He doesn’t hold that against her. She has every right not to trust him. He doesn’t trust himself right now. “Where am I?” she asks. She’s losing her temper.

 _Feisty_. He thinks. The right corner of his mouth lifts into a grin. “Somewhere safe,” is all he says. He takes a couple of steps towards her. She grabs the gun and points it at him.

“Stop. Don’t come any closer.” Her voice quivers. Not out of fear but out of exhaustion. They’ve been chasing him for two days straight now.

“Oh come on, Lucy. We’ve been through this already. You won’t pull the trigger. You can’t.” He smirks. His hands slide into his pockets. He flexes them in an attempt to get rid of the pent up frustration. He steps closer but stops when he hears the cocking of a gun.

“I will shoot you. Don’t make me do it.”

He chuckles. 3 steps. He grabs her wrist and gently disarms her. She drops the gun and before she can grab it, he kicks it away. “There. Now we can have a nice chat without any distractions.” He can’t help it. He smiles. She scowls at him. If looks could kill, he’d be dead. “Oh, don’t be like that. What were you expecting? That I’d let you keep the gun? I thought you were smarter than that.” He takes one more step. He smells the strawberry shampoo she uses.

She scoffs and turns her head. She won’t look at him.

“Look at me.” He doesn’t want to but if she won’t even look at him… His hand reaches out and cups her cheek. She leans into his touch. He slowly turns her head.

“What about Rufus and Wyatt?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper. Even here, when her own life might be in danger, she still thinks of them.

“They’re busy.” Those beautiful brown eyes pull him in. He could get used to that. Her eyes flick to his lips and flick back as if they never moved. He knows. “You know what Rittenhouse is now. Why do you still continue to fight me? We should be working together.”

Their faces are only inches apart. It takes all his self control not to pull her in. To claim her. She stares at him for a moment.

“I want to. But I can’t abandon my friends.” Damn her moral compass. His mouth is dry and he licks his lips. He watches as she follows the movement.

“Lucy, I-” He can’t get the rest of his sentence out before her lips connect with his. It’s not slow or soft. It’s feral and full of desire. He gives back what he takes from the kiss.

She breaks away and he follows her lips, not wanting it to end. She cups his face and he feels her thumb caress his cheek. “Garcia, I know I should hate you but I can’t. I just can’t.” Her voice does not quiver. She’s sure. It’s the first time she’s ever called him by his first name. It sounds natural and elegant coming off her tongue. He takes this as a sign and kisses her again. This time it’s slow. It devours all. His hands roam up and down her sides.

They stand there, in the moonlight, embracing. Forgetting the past, present and the future as they melt together. Forgetting their grief.

And finding one another.


End file.
